


Good Luck

by demonshide7



Series: No. X - Titles [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, I think.... Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck

Good Luck.

Everyone else said it. 

They told him “Good Luck!” 

Everyone he passed to get to the audition for the role said that. 

Except him.  He didn’t say that at all. 

Not yesterday, not last night.  Not even when Jung Yunho told him he wanted to go for the role. 

All Kim Jaejoong said with a smile and a sweet kiss to his cheek was, “I am very sure you’ll get it, Jung Yunho.  My babe is just that good!  There is no director that can resist your charms!” 

And that was all the confidence he needed to get this particular role.  Kim Jaejoong was his personal good luck charm. 

Yunho smiled at that thought. 


End file.
